Тизеры
Тизеры - это файлы, анонсирующие какую-либо игру, или фильм. Чаще всего это именно картинки. В данной статье предоставлены все тизеры в истории FNaF. Trailer FNaF 1 14 июня вышел трейлер к первой части игры. thumb|center|203px Gameplay-обзор 13 июля вышел геймплей-обзор FNaF. Five Nights at Freddy's Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 8 августа 2014 года. На картинке мы видим Фредди с микрофоном, сзади стоят 2 эндоскелета, которых заслоняет название игры. * Это самый первый тизер в истории FNaF. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 24 сентября 2014 года был опубликован первый тизер ко второй части игры. Старый Фредди стоит в приветственной форме. С боку цифра 2 и надпись "Grand Reopening" (рус. 'Большое переоткрытие'). Something borrowed... something new... 28 сентября появился второй тизер ко второй части игры. Здесь изображены 2 Бонни, старый Бонни слева, новый справа. Старый Бонни говорит: "Что-то позаимствовано", а новый говорит "Что-то новое". Foxy and Mangle 8 октября появился третий тизер. Здесь изображены Фокси и Мангл, выглядывающие из пиратской бухты. Посередине стоит табличка с большой цифрой 2. No place to run 16 октября появляется тизер, на котором изображено действие маски, сквозь которую охранник смотрит на Фокси. Написано: "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." (рус. Нет места куда бежать, но точно есть одно место, куда спрятаться). 2144png.png Fnaf2.jpg Trailer FnaF 2 21 октября Скотт выложил трейлер второй части игры. thumb|center|203px Cam 11 12 ноября появляется полностью чёрный тизер. При осветлении мы видим Марионетку, вылезающую из шкатулки. * Интересен тот факт, что ракурс обзора отличается от финальной игры. Cam 11.jpg FNAF2Teaser.jpg| Осветленный тизер Images567кпа5кп75акп5а6уп.jpg|Prize Corner Offline 16 ноября появляется надпись offline. I am still here I am still here '-' '''(рус. ''Я все ещё здесь''). Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 3 января 2015. На тизере на нас смотрит Спрингтрап. Также, при осветление видна цифра 3. 640px-Fnaf3.jpg Fnaf3(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Фраза "Я все ещё здесь'" намекает на то, что Спрингтрап всегда был в историй FNaF. What can we use? '''What can we use? '-''' (рус. ''Что мы можем использовать?) Данный тизер появился 15 января. На тизере на полу стоит коробка с частями от аниматроников. На стене, в свете лампы, видна цифра 3 При осветлении в тени виден Спрингтрап. Whatcanweuse.jpg Whatcanweuse(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Такая же коробка стоит в офисе в 3 части игры Trailer FNaF 3 26 января вышел трейлер Five nights at Freddy's 3. Карта 7 февраля появляется тизер с картой хоррор атракциона из 3 части игры. Map.jpg Map(о).jpg Guess who? 1 марта появляется тизер с BB в ужасном состоянии. Позже выясняется, что это фантом. Он говорит "Угадай кто?" а под вопросом стоит цифра 10, которую видно при осветлении. Guesswho.jpg Guesswho(о).jpg It's all in your mind 3 марта появился тизер с фантомами Фокси и Чики, которые говорят "Это всё в твоём разуме" Inyourmind.jpg Inyourmind-0.jpg Hat После третьей части, появляется тизер со шляпой Фредди. Hat 2 23 апреля шляпа пропала. Nightmare Freddy 27 апреля появился тизер с Фредди, из которого торчат маленькие головы Фредди. В тизере спрятана надпись "Кошмар" и дата 10.31.15. Также здесь сказано, что это финальная часть Nightmare Bonnie 7 мая появился тизер с Кошмарным Бонни. Nightmare Chica 16 мая появился тизер с Кошмарной Чикой. Nightmare Foxy 29 мая появился тизер с Кошмарным Фокси. Фиолетовая шляпа 12 июня появился тизер со шляпой и бабочкой фиолетового цвета. Если приглядеться, то в отражении можно увидеть нечто, напоминающее челюсть аниматроника. Также, при осветлении, в правом нижнем углу экрана, видна надпись '''''Property of Fr Пропуск er. В переводе Property означает имущество, собственность. А Fr Пропуск er может означать Fredbear's Family Diner. Если эти 2 слова соединить, то получатся слова: ''Property of Fredbear's Family Diner,'' что в переводе означает: "'Собственность Fredbear's Family Diner". 4hats.jpg , Шляпа2.png Тизер17 3.jpg Nightmare Fredbear Тизер появился ночью 26 июня. На тизере изображен Фредбер. На его горле завязана фиолетовая бабочка и 2 пуговицы (как у BB). На животе видны острые зубы. Может быть это Кошмарный Фредбер (см. код страницы) с Fredbear's Family Diner. В коде страницы можно заметить набор букв "'gsfecfbs". Если пропустить это через шифр Цезаря со сдвигом на одну букву назад, мы получаем Fredbear. При осветление можно заметить фразу "Or пропуск me" (рус. 'Или'____'я')'' . * Интересно то, что этот тизер вышел 26 июня, в этот же день были убиты пятеро детей. Об этом можно узнать в первой части в статье газеты. 4....jpg 4-bright.png Plushtrap В ночь с 9 по 10 июля примерно в 23:40 появился новый тизер. Если использовать шифр Цезаря, знакомый по предыдущему тизеру, можно получить слово '''Plushtrap' (рус. 'Плюшевая ловушка')'' однако надо использовать шифр по-другому (первые три буквы заменить влево на 13 символов, вторые - на 12, и третьи - на 11). При осветлении появляется 4 прохода. В центре сидит нечто, не похожее на аниматроника, вероятнее всего это купленные на аукционе части Спрингтрапа которые сложили в куклу. Но это может быть и не он, поскольку в конце FNAF 3 в газете при осветлении мы видим это самого Спрингтрапа, так что он, возможно, выжил. На тизере написано "'Ужасные вещи приходят в маленьких упаковках'''". Почему-то на тизере есть окно, в котором показана ночь. При чём окна не были ни в одной части FNAF. Файл:4_(3).jpg|Обычный тизер Файл:4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Плюштрап .png|Плюштрап из трейлера Trailer FNaF 4 13 июля вышел официальный трейлер FNaF 4. *В этот же день в Steam появилась страница FNAF 4. The end 27 июля на сайте вышел новый тизер с надписью "The end, Thanks for playing!" (рус. Конец, Спасибо за игру!) При осветлении после надписи "The end" появляется вопросительный знак. Вероятно, это намёк на продолжение, а может и просто пасхалка. Файл:TheEndMrSparky6666Scottsteaser.png|Обычный тизер Файл:Зыс ис ынд.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Спасибо Вам! Тизер, вышедший на сайте Скотта 2-3 августа 2015 года. Изображение представляет из себя коллаж, на котором Скотт уместил всех аниматроников (кроме фантомов и теней), когда-либо появлявшихся в играх FNaF. Аниматроники стоят напротив нас с раскрытыми ртами, как бы благодаря за прохождение игры. Thankyou.jpg Thankyou11112.jpg Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Секреты Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Тизеры Категория:История